


Kiss Me Too Fiercely (Hold Me Too Tight)

by InsanelyYours96



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Female Harry Potter, Female Tom Riddle, Fluff, Kissing Booth, Short, Squidgy, and sweet-ish maybe, seemingly, with seemingly no plans to rule the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanelyYours96/pseuds/InsanelyYours96
Summary: Harry volunteers for the kissing booth.Tom is unamused. (Also, jealous.)





	Kiss Me Too Fiercely (Hold Me Too Tight)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenderedReversed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenderedReversed/gifts).



“Then there’s the kissing booth.”

“Always a winner,” Tom acknowledged, jotting it down. “Do we have our volunteer?”

“Harry Potter,” Perkins said, tapping at her phone with a frown.

Tom stilled, looking up. “Who else?”

“No one else volunteered on the girls side,” Perkins shrugged. There was the sound of a message sending. “Potter’s more or less saving the day.”

“She’s a virgin,” Tom inexplicably blurted out. Her brain only caught up to the statement a second later, and it was as another moment before her point came to her. Harry… Harry made her slow. There was a reason Tom had been avoiding running into her. “You really believe she won’t get cold feet when faced with half of Hogwarts?”

“She’s also straight,” Weasley piped up, sounding amused, of all things, at Tom outing her friend as celibate. “And since same-sex kissing booths are all that’s allowed since the incident last year, there shouldn’t be any worries. Harry and Seamus are taking two hour split-shifts.”

“Of course it’s the Gryffindor’s that volunteer,” Grant grumbled.

“I wouldn’t mind paying a pound or ten to kiss Potter,” the younger Greengrass admitted cheerily.

“There’s a two kiss limit, as you know, Daphne,” Perkins sighed. “Besides, you can’t kiss somebody into becoming a lesbian.”

“Maybe not, but you can expose the already present bisexuality.”

“Back to the topic at hand,” Tom recalled sharply. “Who has the cotton candy station?”

“Regulus is doing the first shift, we still have to get a confirmation from Remus for the later half.”

“Alright, somebody text him and if he doesn’t answer before the meeting is up, call. Now—”

* * *

Tom was so busy coordinating the school fair, it was after noon by the time she saw Harry. Or more accurately, the long line of girls waiting to kiss Gryffindor's Quidditch Captain.

“Your dating me, Daphne. You aren’t even gay!”

“Draco, calm down. It’s for a good cause, and besides, if you could, you would totally be in line to kiss Potter.”

“I—I would not!” Malfoy flustered.

“Mmm-hmm, whatever you say, dear. Now I have a Quidditch star to kiss — one that’s actually won a cup for their house, mind you.”

Tom smirked.

Harsh.

The expression fell when she rounded the corner and saw Harry lip-locked with Fleur Delacour.

The Frenchwoman had changed many girls minds about their sexuality when she spent a year abroad at Hogwarts. Who's to say Harry would be any different?

One second, two seconds, and just as Tom fully comprehended the sight they parted.

Harry smiled up at Fleur, saying something that had the French girl giggling before she flounced away in a wave of floral perfume.

Before Tom really knew what she was doing, she got into line.

And she watched, intently, as every girl in front of her got to place their lips on Harry’s, until it was finally her turn.

“Thanks for your support!” Harry chimed, sounding a little rehearsed but no less genuine for it, before turning her attention to the next person in line.

Tom.

She looked slightly startled for a moment, before she smiled for her, swift and sweet.

“Tom! I haven’t seen you in ages.” Her lips tugged down in a little pout. “You never come to the Slug Club anymore. I mean, you graduated so of course you have other engagements, but now I’m stuck with Draco half the night, and—well, you’re much better company.”

“I should hope so,” Tom said. “Greengrass is better company.”

Harry laughed. “Well, she’s not a bad kisser, at least. She’s been through enough that I’m pretty sure Draco will be having a coronary soon.”

“Speaking of which,” Tom said smoothly, resting her elbows on the booth and leaning forward.

Harry looked surprised for a moment. “Oh. _Duh_. Here I am, chatting you up like it’s a date or something.”

Harry rolled her eyes, self-deprecating, and then leaned in and gently pressed her lips to Tom’s. Tom, having waited for fifteen minutes for this, didn’t accept it passively. She moved their lips together sensually, counting the seconds.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five.

Harry pulled back, three seconds later than she had been. Tom could only take that as a compliment.

“Not exactly how I imagined our first kiss,” she said lightly.

Harry’s eyes widened, mouth opening to say something, but Tom was already walking away.

Harry huffed quietly, touching her lips lightly.

This event was literally the only way Harry could think of seeing the other girl again, and if she had chosen the kissing booth on the remote chance Tom might kiss whoever was running it, well. Harry had almost been a Slytherin.

“Seamus. Switch!”

“I still have five minutes—“

“Seamus.”

“Fine, fine. You owe me!”

* * *

“How did you imagine our first kiss going?”

Tom turned around, only slightly surprised to see Harry standing there. She looked disheveled, and was breathing a bit heavily, like she had just run after her—which was likely the case.

“Well, I didn’t think I would be paying for it.”

“If you hadn’t missed the last six Slug Club parties, you wouldn’t have had to.” Harry said boldly, stepping forward.

“You’ve only dated men,” Tom said slowly.

“I’ve never dated anyone.”

“You constantly bring one of the Weasley’s to Slughorn's get togethers.”

“Yeah, so Ron could spy on Hermione and the twins could prank—well, everyone.”

“You’ve never given any indication that you liked me as more than a friend, Harry.” Tom said patiently. “I looked.”

“Maybe you need glasses,” Harry offered. She plucked the ones off her face and set them on Tom’s nose gently, before leaning forward and kissing her.

“Better one,” she said against her lips, before taking the glasses back for herself. “Or two?” Their lips brushed again. Tom huffed a laugh.

“You are a ridiculous human being.”

“Yep.”

“Don’t go back to the kissing booth.” There was a moment of silence where Harry just looked at her before Tom choked out, “Please.”

Harry hummed, kissing Tom’s cheek, her forehead, her chin. “I’ll have to get permission from the event coordinator.”

Tom snorted. “Cheeky brat.”

Harry grunted her assent, wrapping her arms around Tom and nuzzling into her neck.

“Cotton candy?” She breathed against the skin.

Tom shivered. “Whatever you’d like, Harry.”

“Come to the next party with me, then. This is the first time I’ve seen you in months.”

Tom leaned back to kiss her nose. “It’s a date, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, sorry if this sucks, but I wrote it in forty-five minutes on my phone and all Tomarry fluff deserves to be shared, no matter how small. And potentially very out of character - I don’t know what happened to my tough boys (girls). 
> 
> Oh, yes I do. LOOOOOVE. 
> 
> Props to all who recognize the title source. 
> 
> Also, for RenderedReversed who writes my absolute favorite fluff and made me love magic!girls Harry and Tom. Why you do this wonderful thing?


End file.
